sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Dasher the Hedgehog
"You don't know what's lost until you need it.." ~Dasher Backstory Dasher was born on an artificial planet named Seka. (it is adjacent to Mobius but slightly smaller) To Collision the Hedgehog and Maeve the cat bearing two stones of power given to them by an all-knowing woman. The power was transferred through his DNA and he was gifted the power of pyrokinesis. Dasher had a pretty typical childhood. However, because of his still unstable abilities he was somewhat shielded from the world. He rarely set foot outside the house other than to go to school. This never really caused any issue until he got to high school. Dasher's emotions became unstable and he started to hang out with the wrong kind of people. He gained a boyfriend only to fight with him and blow him off in enraged fits. His boyfriend too, would lash back. This continued until the stress was too much for either of them. They broke things off and Dasher ended up dropping out of high school because of stress the next month. He then made it his mission to get a job and learn to control his emotions. He wanted to become something more than your average high school dropout. He wanted to be more to his family, and to his younger sister, Feral. He is still working on acomplishing his goal today. Appearance Dasher is a mostly white hedgehog, with two quills in the back of his head, much like Silver, two upward quills, like Shadow, in the side of his head at about where his forehead is, and two downward quills, like Sonic. He also has five "Tails-like" spines on the top of his head resembling a Mohawk. His right eye is a golden yellow color and his left is a crimson red. The set of quills have different color schemes. The Mohawk has yellow, orange, and red in that order from top hair to bottom hair. His Shadow-like quills have red, spike-like flowing marks across the near-bottom. His downward quills have two scar-looking marks across the top; the top color is yellow and the bottom is orange. He has yellow fur on his chest, green pants, and red and black shoes. Dasher sometimes wears glasses but only if he can't find his contacts. Current Life Dasher spends most his dayscooped up inside the coffee shop where he works. Most of the time he's the only one on duty so it can be hard for him to do everything at once but somehow he manages it. At night he goes home to do online college classes to further his education farther than a junior in high school. Every now and then he takes care of two teenage twin minks named Skoria and Filos. He's not sure where they come from or if they even have parents but they come and leave his apartment as they please. They befrended them through their school club, "The World Trades Club of Haruhi High" which meets every wednesday at the coffee shop. Ever since they started meeting there Dasher has become like an older brother or an uncle figure to the boys and Dasher is happy to take care of them. He still struggles with his emotions and is always thinking of ways to avoid his sudden outbursts. Abilities Dasher's fire power is strong and usually pretty reliable in battle but can still become uncontrollable and unstable should he become enraged. In certain situations he can heal himself by encasing himself in flames. He can not only make fire but he can also control an already burning flame, but he cannot erase it entirely. He typically only uses his flames when it is absolutely necessary to defend himself but it's not uncommon to see him pulling pranks with it. Trivia - His primary spoken language is Greek although he has learned English as a second language -His birthday is April 25th -His favorite coffee drink is a Mocha flavored frappuccino with chocolate drizzle - He has a smart phone although he perfers not to use it at all and only uses it when it's absolutely neccessary -His favorite subject is mathematics, but he's not very good at it so he pretends like every variable is a type of coffee -His dream job is to open a coffee shop of his own after college -He visits his parents and his sister on Mobius every Christmas Gallery Dashsigma.png|Dasher drawn by SigmaAlphaThree madebyrabbidsquirrel.jpg|Dasher drawn by RabbidSquirrel Dashershad.jpg|Old art drawn by me (dot27) oldart.png moreoldart.jpg|More old cringey art by me drawn on MS Paint artbyuntrasword210.png|Dasher drawn by Ultrasword210 ew first design.jpg|The first ever drawn version of Dasher (with his old gross silver recolor design) This was probably drawn somewhere between 3 and 5 years ago awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.jpg|Some fanart drawn for a comic I made with Morgrim the mink and Dasher (art credit to SigmaAlphaThree) los tres.jpg|some art I drew featuring SigmaAlphaThree's characters Seismo the Laemink (left) and Morgrim the Mink (right) dasherrrr.jpg|A silly sketch of Dasher drawn by SigmaAlphaThree following an rp we had with a couple friends Linelessboi.png|Some art I drew for the August 2017 monthly FC challenge PicsArt_07-31-03.06.17.jpg|Dasher drawn by my friend Mika STARBUCK_COLD-1.png|Some Dasher art I drew on Sai. He loves his scarves sekabucks.png|Dasher working at the coffee shop order up.png|I drew Dasher with SigmaAlphaThree's character, Morgrim. Morgrim got whipped cream on his face oops dashgrim.png|Some weird shippy art oops- (Blue character is Morgrim the Mink owned by Sigmaalphathree ) dasher by king.png|my little cousin's art awww DasherKurisumasu.png|Dasher drawn by the amazing SigmaAlphaThree <3 Photoshoot.png|Dasher's sister Feral (owned by SigmaAlphaThree) and Dasher going on a stroll Frappuccino Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:LGBT+ Category:Elemental Abilities